Henry No Tsukaima!
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: Henry Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle; Son of Saito and Louise. Henry, supposedly a prodigy child with everything but...magic. Everything he does with magic just has to explode, his classmate's giving him the title, Henry The Zero. His only chance to show he wasn't a Zero, failed when he summoned his familiar, Katsuki. Now what's he supposed to do with a girl? SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

_**LOL! I'm making another story for Zero no Tsukaima! So like...read...and review...and...that's it. :3**_

* * *

><p>"Augh! I'm so gonna be lateee!" A feminine voice shouted through the city of Tokyo, Japan. Following the voice, a sixteen year old girl ran out of her small apartment house and ran towards her school. Upon a closer look we see that she has light purple hair that reflected the sunlight. A school uniform, consisting of a white vest, red buttoned shirt with a white bow on it, and a red short skirt. 'I'm so getting detention for this!' She thought as she turned a corner, but stopped in her tracks as she looked at a floating green oval, exactly at her height. Panting as her C-Cup breast bounced a bit as she breathed, she looked around the portal. 'Uhh...is this suppose to be here?' She thought as she further examined the green oval with her light purple eyes.<p>

"Hmm..." She hummed as she poked her finger through it. "Well...all I found out was that it feels like Jello." She mumbled as she pulled her finger out. But stopped as the green oval began to swallow her hand and arm. She blinked at the oval for a moment, and then noticed what was happening. "Eh!? L-let go...I'll be late..for School!" She yelled as she triednto remove her arm, but it was to no avail. She was sucked in the green oval, dropping her school bag as a reminder of who was last here.

* * *

><p>"Alright...and now...Henry De La Valliére." Colbert said as he had just gotten to the last of the list of the Summoning. Turning his eyes from the board he held, he stared at the boy, Henry. Standing a tad taller than the male students, he has wild spiky black hair with a few pink highlights in them. He looked gloomy, his pink eyes filled with irritation as the schools beauty, Flame Zerbst, made fun of him again.<p>

"Henry." Colbert repeated as he sighed. 'Exactly the same as Louise...'

"Huh? Yes Professor Colbert?" Henry asked as he straightened his stance to a more noble like stance. Colbert, staring at Henry who wore the same uniform as the others, began his small sentence.

"You may begin the Spring Time Summoning Ritual, Henry." Henry, sighing as he moves out of the circle of students, walked near Colbert as he took out his wand.

"He's gonna..."

"The Zero's gonna destroy..."

"Tell me again how he got in here..."

"Henry the Zero..." Whispers about him were spread through the crowd. 'Hmph. Stupid classmates of mine. I'll summon the most beautiful Familiar ever, and then we'll see who's laughing.' Henry thought as he lifted his lean white skin in the air over his head.

"My dear beautiful Familiar." Henry chanted as he closed his eyes, summoning all his Willpower.

"What chant is that?" Flame asked as she was playing with her bright red hair, her ash eyes showing interest.

"I beg of you, where ever you may be...heed my call!" Henry finished as he set his wand down and...

**KABOOM!**

An explosion caused from Henry's wand engulfed Colbert and the students in smoke, knocking down a few from the power.

"The Zero did it again!"

"Man! I think this was bigger than before!" Shouts from the students ranged out from the smoke. Flame, who was knocked flat on her butt, rubbed her head in a way to try to erase some pain. "Flame!? Are you alright?" A girl with sunny blond wavy hair asked as she crouched down and checked Flame for bruises with her sky blue eyes.

"I'm fine..." Flame replied as she stared through the smoke and had her jaw drop.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The blond girl asked as she saw Flame's shocked face. Flame, pointing with her tanned finger, the blonde girl following her direction and gasped. The smkke clearing, they saw Henry standing over a light purple haired girl who was sleeping for the moment on the grass ground of the academy, Tristain Magic Academy.

"I...summoned a commoner..." Henry said as he was trying to stop the embarrassment from showing on his face. 'I think I know understand what mother had to go through...' Henry thought as he noticed the girl wake up.

"Yawnnnn...I had a good nap..." The girl said as she sat straight up and stretched, opening her eyes and staring at Henry's face. Looking at his clothes and everyone else's, she gave a confused look on her face. 'Umm, am I in some convention?' The purple haired girl thought as she continued staring at at the academy walls, students, and towers.

"Alright Henry! You successfully summoned your familiar! Now please continue as I have to get ready for the next class." Colbert asked as he readjusted his glasses on his wrinkly old nose.

"W-what!? With her!?" Henry shouted as he began to blush.

'I don't know what's going on...but I'm out of here!' The purple haired girl said as she tried to crawl away in the crowd, only to be dragged back by Henry.

"Where do you think your going!?" Henry angrily said as he glared at the purple haired girl.

"H-hey! I just w-want to go home!" She replied as she was scared of Henry's glare. 'Well... I'm not too happy about this but...' Henry thought as he grunted.

"You better be lucky. Nobles don't do this everyday." Henry crouched on the same level of his familiar, and began to touch his wand on her forehead. "Brimir, please bless this beautiful familiar of mine, and make her my familiar." He chanted as if it was recited. Getrinf his face closer, the purple haired girl began to scoot back.

"W-wait! What a-are you doing!?" She shouted as she was blushing.

"Stop asking questions and stop moving!" Henry angrily said as he grabbed a grip on his familiars face, both hands on either of her cheeks.

"Whaa-mmpphh!?" The girl was screaming but stopped as her screams were muffled as Henry placed a kiss on her lips, both blushing in embarrassment. Henry's contract with the 'commoner'...was sealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I finished the first chapter! :D<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it like I did! Type in your thoughts of the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Katsuki

Removing his lips, Henry stared at his familiar.

"Y-you..." She said as her hair covered her eyes, her face a dark red. Henry lifted his eyebrows up, wondering what she was saying.

"Me?" Henry questioned.

"You..._KUSO NO SAKUHIN!_" She shouted as she literally uppercuted Henry, making him fly in the air for a while before landing in the floor, a bruise building his chin. "Kyaaaa! My first kiss! Stolen by some idiot!" Henry's familiar shouted as she shook her head from embarrassment.

"What did I...do...?" Henry muttered as he lifted himself off the ground. Turning around, he stared at his familiar, who was turning red and smoking.

"Oww...hot...HOT!" She shouted as she could only lift her hands and wave them in the air. As she felt fire burn inside of her, runes began to be etched on the back of her hand. "AHHH!" Henry's familiar shouted in pain before passing out on the grass floor, giving everyone a view of her white panties. Henry, ignoring this fact, grabbed his familiars hand and looked at the runes. 'Fangdalfr?...' He thought as he looked at the passed out form of his familiar.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" The purple haired girl screamed as she woke up, quickly sitting straight up from a pile of hay that was set next to a large bed. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a room, to be more exact...Henry's room.<p>

"I see your awake." Henry responded to her as he was sitting on a chair, behind him a dresser and next to him a wooden table.

"..." The purple haired girl only stared at Henry, not responding. Henry, seeing that she was being silent, sighed.

"What's your name?" Henry asked.

"Umm...Katsuki. Katsuki Ryuu." His familiar, Katsuki, answered as she stood as way back as possible from him. "Umm...where am I?" Katsuki asked as she sat with her knees folded underneath her.

"Listen closely. You are in Tristain's Magic Academy-"

"Question! Should I have heard of it?" Katsuki said quickly as she interrupted Henry.

"Yes. Its known throughout Halkegnia."

"Nope! Never heard of it." Katsuki shook her head, doing her best if she remembers what this, Tristain Magic Academy was somewhere around earth.

"Anyways... You were summoned by me, and by sealing the contract you were made my familiar. And to better explain, familiars just follow its summoner, ordering. But the most important is to protect and be by its summoners side at all times!" Henry explained, seeing the many reactions of Katsuki's face. First confusing, understanding, and embarrassment.

"So that sort of means...like were married?"

"Yes-NO! Your just a familiar! Now! I, your master or summoner, will be taken the night." Henry asked as he began to undress himself, much to Katsuki's embarrassment.

"Kyaaaa!" Katsuki shouted in embarrassment, turning her head and eyes away, not used to seeinf men change in front of her.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Henry asked as he now only wore blue boxers.

"Y-you bastard! Have shame at least!" Katsuki shouted as she looked at the bedroom door that led outside.

"Shame? Why? Your just a familiar. Besides all I know is that your like a tree or rock..." Henry trailed off as he saw his bedroom door swinging open and Katsuki was nowhere to be seen. "Katsuki?..."

* * *

><p>"Shiiit! Where am I really!?" Katsuki shouted as she ran down the spiral stairs, quickening her pace, she reached the end of the cobblestone stairs and ran through the hall. While running, she passed by a blonde girl who was flirting with a guy.<p>

"Huh? Wasn't that The Zero's Familiar?" The blonde girl muttered as she looked at Katsuki's disappearing figure.

"Hah...hah...help me catch her Rose!" Henry shouted as he wore his unform pants and shirt only, looking quite tired. The blonde haired girl, Rose, nodded as she noticed the seriousness and demand of his voice.

"WHAT!? TWO MOONS!?" Katsuki shouted as she was outside, staring at the night sky as a large blue moon and small pink one were near each other. Continuing her running, she heard Henry and someone catching up to her. 'Crap! I shouldn't have peeked at that girl changing!' Katsuki shouted as she began to panic. Almost nearing the gates of the Academy, Katsuki was about to taste freedom when she hit someone...err...someone's. Falling on her butt, Katsuki rubbed her back ans stared at the person she bumped into. A man and girl, resembling Henry looked down at her curiously. The girl err women, had long pink wavy hair that went towards her back, complimenting her pink eyes. She had long breasts that were around a D-Cup, and a beautiful body. She wore a long white blouse with a black skirt and sandals, her face full of curiosity.

The man had wild black hair and ash eyes, a Japanese trait. The man with tanned muscle and lean body also looked at her curiously. He wore a simple brown buttoned shirt, a long blue coat that reached his black shoes and black pants. A large sword strapped across his back.

"FAMILIAR!" Henry shouted as he was nearing Katsuki, a wand on his hand.

"Eeep! Sorry!" Katsuki shouted at both adults, running between them to reach the outside wilderness of the Academy. But stopped as she was grabbed by the back of her collar, being stopped in her tracks from the two adults that she bumped into. "Noo!" Katsuki shouted in despair.

"Huh? Father, Mother, what are you doing here?" Henry's voice asked as Katsuki had her back turned on him. 'Huh? These two adults are his parents?' Katsuki thought as she was dropped on the floor.

"Hehe! Oops. Sorry for dropping you." Henry's father apologized as he smiled at Katsuki. "Let me introduce myself. My names Saito and this is my wife Louise." Saito said as he pointed at the pink haired women, who smiled at Katsuki, who was shaking.

"Umm...are you OK?" Saito asked as he touched her her shoulder. Katsuki, lifting her head as an evil glint showed on her eyes, grabbed his arm and flipped him over the ground hard.

"BAKA! I WAS SO CLOOOSE!" Katsuki's shout was heard across the Academy, the students and teachers wondering what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

"Hnng! Its too hard!" Katsuki muttered as she tried to pull off a black collar that was on her neck, a chain connected to it as it was tied to Henry's bedpost.

"Would you stop pulling on the collar!" Henry shouted as he got off his bed, only wearing his boxers that were blue.

"But I ain't a dog!" Katsuki shouted back as she sat herself down on her hay bed and watched Henry take out different clothes from a drawer. Henry, placing it on his bed carefully, stared at Katsuki.

"Dress me." Henry ordered, pointing at his clothes.

"WHAT!?" Katsuki shouted as she got off the hay bed and stared at Henry angrily. "Change...you!? You got to be kidding! I'm a girl!"

"I don't care. For me your like a tree. Now dress me!"

"Hmph. Like hell I am."

"I'll take the collar off."

"..."

* * *

><p>"There..." Katsuki angrily muttered as she buttoned up the cape. Standing back, she allowed Henry to fix what was needed in his uniform.<p>

"For a commoner, you did well changing a noble." Henry complimented, or that's what he seemed to be doing.

"Thanks...now a deals a deal. Get this collar off of me!" Katsuki ordered. Henry, stared at Katsuki glaringly and scowled. How their a commoner speak to a noble like this!? No matter, Henry would soon punish her for that.

"Alright." Henry told her as he took out the key from a drawer and began to unlock the collar. While opening it, Henry was able to get a glimpse of her. 'Hmm...she looks pretty cute if she doesn't scowl or her angry.' Henry thought as he pulled the collar off of her. Katsuki, rubbed her neck in comfort, sighing in relief as her neck was relieved from tension.

"Alright familiar. Let's go." Henry said as he grabbed his wand from the table and placed it inside his shirt. Katsuki looked at Henry confusingly.

"To where?" Katsuki asked as she followed him outside the room.

"Where? To the dining hall."

* * *

><p>"Ooo! So amazing!" Katsuki said in awe as she gripped the rail of the stairs. Long wooden tables covered with cloth was filled with plates and plates of food that seemed exquisite and rich, rows of chairs being seated by all academy students that were already eating breakfast<p>

"Yes it is. Familiar, follow me." Henry said as he walked down the rest of the stairs, Katsuki following him as her eyes were plastered on the food that was set on the tables. Henry, walking down an aisle of tables, stopped at two empty chairs.

"Familiar." Henry ordered, and before Katsuki could register what she was doing, she pulled back the wooden chair and let Henry sit in it. 'Wow...and I'm going to eat all this!' Katsuki happily thought as she sat herself down on the chair next to Henry.

"Haha! Now I'm going to eat until my..huh? What's wrong?" Katsuki was saying until she saw the irritated look on Henry's face. Henry, pointed at the ground, and following it with her eyes, Katsuki stared at a metal old plate with a piece of bread and water. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That's your...food." Henry told her, making her pale.

"W-what...your telling me to eat...that!?"

"Yes. Only a noble or student from the academy can sit here."

"BULLSHI-"

"Everyone quiet down!" A teacher, Colbert, shouted our at everyone talking, silencing them quickly. The students eyes locked on Colbert, not knowing what was going on. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion. But! We have special guests here today. And I believe you already know them...Saito and Louise!" Every student in the dining hall began to cheer or clap, whispering stuff about the defeat of the Ancient Dragon, and how they were heroes in Halkegnia.

"Urrgh...I hate you...you bastard." Katsuki mumbled as she brought her plate on the table and began to eat the bread, slowly weeping anime style as she found out it was tasteless. 'And his parents too...I was about to taste freedom...'

"Hello Henry." A male voice said behind Katsuki. Turning her head around, Katsuki stared at Henry's parents, Aka...the bastards that ruined her escape.

"Hello father, mother." Henry greeted as he got off his chair and nodded at both Louise and Saito.

"Hehe, hello there to you Henry." Louise said as she grasped her hand. Louise then took notice of Katsuki, who still continued to weep as she ate the tasteless bread. "Oh! And who might you be?..."

"I'm... Katsuki Ryuu. We met last night."

"Oh indeed! I've wanted to ask but why were you running away?" Louise asked.

"I was escaping! This guy here wanted me to change hi-mmphh!?" Katsuki's once moving mouth was covered by Henry's large, rough, hand.

"Hm?" Louise questioned as she stared at her son.

"It's nothing. Just that she was taking a wal-"

**MUNCH!**

"YEEEEOOOW!" Henry cried out as he pulled back his hand and stared at it. A small bite mark on the palm.

"Ha! You'll never trap me!" Katsuki shouted as she jumped off her chair and grinned at Henry, showing off very large canines. 'Wait...those weren't on her last night...' Henry said as he grabbed Katsuki roughly by the head and looked at her teeth, much to her displeasure.

"Uhh...Henry what are you doing?" Saito asked as he thought something perverted.

"Her teeth...there different," Henry then looked at her face as it seems more animal like, her eyes showing...wolf like eyes, "so are her eyes..." Henry muttered.

"I'm perfectly fine! Now get your dirty hands...off me!" Katsuki angrily shouted as she pushed Henry a bit too...hard. Henry, who was still grabbing onto Katsuki, fell down a few feet back, bringing Katsuki with him. The whole students and parents who saw this, all widened their eyes, the whole male population passing out from nosebleeds.

The landing they did was incredible, but their position...

Henry, was on top of Katsuki, his legs intertwined with Katsuki's, his hands plastered over her breasts. Katsuki, who was not dazed as much as Henry, looked at Henry red faced. Angry written all over her face.

"HENTAII!"

"WHAT DID I DO!?"


	4. Chapter 4: SYOC

_**Hello! KeepLovingStar here. And I've come to say...I'M OPENING A SYOC! *jumps up and down* I'm accepting 7 SYOC only! And I will choose which one will be on the story! So it's not, first come first serve. Now on to the requirements!**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Race (Elf/Halkegnian/etc.):**

**Status (Noble/Commoner/Prince/etc.):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Height and Weight:**

**CLOTHING AND STUFF!**

**Clothes (Uniform of school/ Original Uniform/etc.):**

**War Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**PERSONAL INFO!**

**History before meeting Katsuki:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family/Noble Name:**

**Relatives:**

**Love Interest (Could be Katsuki! But no Yaoi!):**

**Affinity (Magic):**

**Mage Rank (Only if its a noble and the highest you can go is Dot to Square Mage):**

**Fears?:**

**Illnesses?:**

**Strengths (Max is 5):**

**Weaknesses (more than Strengths):**

**OTHER INFO!**

**Status across Halkegnia:**

**Religion:**

**OC'S opinion on Katsuki or Henry:**

**Attends Tristain Magic Academy? (Yes/No/Barely Transferred?):**

**Other (in case you forgot):**

_**Alright! Now send those SYOC'S NOW! And for those that don't know what it stands for...I'll tell you.**_

_**Submit**_

_**Your **_

_**Own**_

_**Character**_

_**And that's what SYOC mean! Now...that's all!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Duel

"FAMILIAARR!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT I DO!?" Two voices shouted. After Katsuki had...slapped Henry straight in the face, Henry decided now it was time for her punishment. The punishment of being his by a whip. Running through the Academy grounds, Katsuki who was running like there was no tomorrow, jumped inside a pile of hay that was stacked near the stables.

"GET BACK HERE!" Henry shouted as he ran past the stables, not suspecting the hay with eyeballs. 'Hehe...the hentai didn't suspect a thing...' Katsuki thought as she popped herself off the hay, some pieces floating up in the air and returning back down.

"Now to just escape and-"

"Escape what?" Asked a redhead, Flame, to Katsuki as she appeared out of the stables with a random man.

"Ahh!" Katsuki shouted in fear as she jumped back and stood as far back from Flame as possible, panting as she put her hand on her heart. "Jesus lady! Don't scare me!" Katsuki exclaimed as she noticed it was just a red head, Flame and a man.

"Eh? Aren't you the Zero's familiar?" The man asked as he looked over Katsuki, or better yet her breasts.

"Oi! My eyes are up here!" Katsuki said as she pointed at herself.

"Are you sure? Because I believe I see a much better view." The man said as he continued gazing at Katsuki's breasts. And in mere seconds, Katsuki snapped.

* * *

><p>"Ha...ha...where's...that...familiar gone to?" Henry panted as he leaned against the academy wall for a break, breathing in as much air as possible.<p>

"Hey guys! The Zero's familiar is fighting John!" Henry turned towards the noise and blinked at the scene.

"HENTAI! INDECENT!" Katsuki shouted angrily as she was on the floor over the man, John, punching the living daylights out of John.

"SOMEONE GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!" John cried out as he dodged a few punches from Katsuki. Rolling through Vespri Court, the fight continued until Henry and Saito quickly came and pulled them apart, both having a bit of bruises on their body.

"Let me go! I'll kill this guy!" Katsuki angrily huffed out as she tried to get out of Henry's grip.

"Tch! Release me! I'll show this commoner her place!" John shouted as he wiped some blood of his mouth, also trying to get out of Saito's grip.

"Familiar! What do you think your doing! Attacking a noble!?" Henry angrily said as he held onto Katsuki tightly.

"This bastard tried to touch me!"

"Be grateful a noble was doing it!"

"Why I oughta!" Katsuki angrily snarled as she grabbed Henry's arm, and rainbow threw him towards the floor as he landed on his back. "I'll kill you!" Katsuki dashed towards John, her fist pulled back to smash his head. As she was about to hit John straight in the face, she was tackled by Henry again.

"Katsuki stop this!" Henry told her.

"Not until I smash his head!"

"ENOUGH!" John shouted as he pulled himself off Saito's grip. "I WILL DUEL THIS COMMONER!"

"Let's do it right here, right now!" Katsuki agreed as she was turning back into a animal like state.

"Wait John! Let's talk this ou-" Henry was saying until John cut him off angry.

"Never! This commoner was harming my pride as a noble! Now let her get up!" John angrily said. Standing up, he took out his wand and pointed it at Katsuki. "Now stand commoner! Receive your punishment proudly."

"The only one to get their punishment is you! Raaa!" Katsuki pushed off Henry with full fury and ran towards John, only armed with fists and strength.

"Father can't you stop this!?" Henry asked Saito, who looked glumly at Henry.

"I'm sorry. I can't and even if I do, I'll cause war with another noble family. Plus I want to see what those runes are for..." Saito mumbled the last part as he stared at the fight that was going to begin, everyone already gathering around to see as well. 'Familiar...you better be alright...'

* * *

><p>"Totally...not fair..." Katsuki mumbled as she stopped in her tracks and looked at the thing that popped out of the ground. A women made of earth was standing in front of Katsuki, in its hand a large spear, the earth women's...earth crumbling down a bit to the grass floor of Vespri Court.<p>

"Is this your first time seeing a Earth Guarf? Be glad, many people have not seen this Guarf. Now...go!" John called out and the Guard dashed towards Katsuki, the spear pointed at her body.

"Woah!" Katsuki shouted as she jumped to the side, the spear lodging itself inside the ground. "That could have killed me..." Katsuki gasped out as she was shocked that she was almost killed. The Guard took out its spear and looked towards Katsuki, who was shivering in fear now that she knew the duel was to the death. The Guard, lifted its spear and aimed it at Katsuki's head, but was stopped as she rolled to the side and took a hold of it. Ripping it off of the Guards grasp, Katsuki lifted the spear as high as she can and stabbed it through the body of the Guard. The Guard crumbled back to dirt, falling to the ground.

"Phew...I'm so done..." Katsuki sighed out as she gripped the spear in her hand, still not over the shock.

"Grr...I'm not done!" John angrily said as he swung his wand in the air, summoning more Guards, the total of them were two.

"Dude...I'm a girl...give me a break." Katsuki mumbled as she got her posture straight but was still shivering, and readied her spear. The Guards dashed towards Katsuki, one having a sword while the other had a mace. The one with the mace made it first to Katsuki, and swung it at her head. Ducking quickly, Katsuki swung the spear at its feet, tripping it to the ground. And in a quick fluid moment, Katsuki stood up and stabbed her spear through the Guards head, ending its magic instantly. "OK! I think I got this..." Katsuki said to herself as she readies for the next Guard, which was now in front of her, swinging her sword towards Katsuki head vertically.

Instincts kicked in, Katsuki lifted her spear to protect herself which did, but in the process her spear was cut in half. Katsuki looked at her broken spear and paled, "Shit..." Katsuki mumbled as she didn't notice the Guard preparing for the next attack.

"Familiar watch out!"

"Eh?" Katsuki said as she looked up and was too late. The sword stabbed through her stomach and went towards the other side. Blood sprayed on the grass ground, Katsuki coughed out blood and fell towards the ground on her stomach, no one knowing if she was going to live as they were screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOHN!?"

SOMEONE CALL A WATER MAGE! "

"KYAAAA!"

"I-i...I didn't mean to! I swear!" John cried out as he had just committed a crime of murder.

"KATSUKI!" Henry shouted as he and Saito ran towards Katsuki's fallen body. Carefully picking her up and turning her over, they looked at the wound. It was severely bleeding, blood flowing non stop. Looking at Katsuki's face, her skin turning white and cold, they saw that she was on the verge of life and death, blood on her mouth and a bit on her cheek.

"Katsuki...I need you to look at me." Saito ordered as he pointed at himself, Katsuki's eyes staring lifeless at Saito. 'So this is how I die...how...cliché...' Katsuki thought as her view turned entirely black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konnichiwa Minna! Hope you liked this chapter! Anyways I want to talk about the SYOC!<strong>_

_**I need more...just like five more...don't be like that and be lazy! Heck it takes like only three minutes! So please check that out! I'll love you forever if you do it! And that's it!**_

_**Arigato! And bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6: OC List!

_**Hello Minna! So like here's the OC List for now!**_

Jack Germanic..._ArchAngel117_

Travis Skylar Jackson..._C.C.C.C._

Stella Moonstone..._Firem78910_

Field Marshall Archduke Albrecht Francis Leopold von Vindobona..._OhioPrince_

Luna DeCrystal..._Luna DeCrystal_

Angel Michelle Silverstone..._Guest_

Ninjo..._ZeNinjo_

**_And that's all the OC'S! If you still want to send one, feel free to do so but they'll be the side characters._**


	7. Chapter 7: Fangdalfr

Henry saw his familiar slump as her breathing became slower, her eyes turning lifeless and turning only to a dolls eyes. His father, who stared glumly at Katsuki and at Henry, laid Katsuki on the ground slowly and faced John as he drew his sword. Henry stood up as well, standing next to Saito as he took out his wand.

"John...you have just a murder of Henry's familiar. What do you have to say of yourself?" Saito said as he pointed his sword at John, the sword was a silver color and seemed heavy but in reality was light. It had blue tint on it, the handle covered in white bandages as a strand hang down.

"I...I didn't mean to! I swear! Just don't kill me!" John cried out as he fell on the floor and scooted away, shivering in fear.

"I'm afraid I can't, I Saito-"

"_Who dare harm my host...?_" A voice said behind Henry and Saito. Everyone also heard it as they searched for the origin of the voice. Henry and Saito turning around, stared at Katsuki who was getting up slumply as if she had just woke up.

"Katsuki!?..." Henry questioned as he was about to check up on her until blue fire engulfed her, any sign of her not seen.

"OH GOD! THE ZERO'S FAMILIAR IS ON FIRE!" Someone shouted as everyone began to scream, a small number of them running away as they weren't ready to see a dead body. Henry and Saito were only able to stare in awe at what was happening, both not able to do anything.

It had seemed like hours but I'm reality was only a few minutes. The blue fire soon began to disappearing, revealing Katsuki...or that's what the person looked like. Standing in front of Saito and Henry stood a adult Katsuki, only with a few changes. Her hair was the color of snow as the hair was shiny and silky as well as straight, her skin was like snow as well, the eyes a deep scarlet, a long Kimono that was entirely black as a gold obi held it together, larger breasts which seemed to rival Flames, and two large white wolfs with gold eyes near her. But what was extraordinary was the white wolf ears on her head, and a tail that wagged behind her.

"Hmm? How sad...for my host to be defeated by a mere Dot mage." Katsuki, no...the strange look alike of Katsuki said, her voice sounding like a noble and having a strange accent.

"Where's my familiar!?" Henry asked as he thought that Katsuki had died. Saito looked at Henry and at the white haired girl, agreeing of what Henry asked. What had happened with Katsuki?

"You mean the girl, Katsuki? She's...how do I say...inside of me." The girl said as she pondered how to better say it.

"Inside of you?" Saito asked as he was confused with the explanation.

"Yes. To better say it, we are one. I am Fangdalfr and she is Katsuki. Though I prefer Fang rather than that large word. Now back to the topic. When the boy had summoned Katsuki and completed the summoning contract, I had been sent inside a girl to serve her and her alone. And it just so happened to be the girl, Katsuki." Fang said as she looked at her clawed hands. "Now...I'll like to see the one that had harmed my host." Fang glared her eyes past Saito and Henry to stare at John menacingly.

"E...eh?..." John mumbled as he was on the verge of pissing himself.

"You dare harm my host? My mistress?" Fang said as she vanishes in a blue fire and reappeared in front of John, much to the astonishment of Saito, Henry, and the students of the academy. Grabbing the scruff of his shirt, Fang lifted him up in the air and growled. "You are a very lucky man today...I could have killed you at any moment of I wanted to do, but it seemed my time has come to an end." Fang dropped John to the ground, John picked himself up and ran off as his pants were wet and it wasn't water. "Now, I'll see you another time... Henry and Gandàlfr." Fang said as her appearance changed and returned back to Katsuki, the wolves also disappeared in a puff of smoke. Katsuki, who was unconscious, fell to the ground with a thud, Henry and Saito running to her aid.

"Will she be alright father?" Henry asked as he watched Katsuki breathe normally, dry blood in her face and clothes.

"Yes. She'll be fine. Her wounds and cuts have been healed, but I'll take her to the medical ward just in case. Plus...I have a lot of studying to do..." Saito said as he picked up Katsuki and carried her to the medical ward as the academy students dispersed.

'You better be alright familiar.' Henry thought as he walked towards his tower as he wanted to study as well, but on the runes and word, Fangdalfr.

"Henry!" A voice called out. Turning his eyes to the side, he saw the person that called him out.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Henry asked at a panting girl that stood in front of him. The girl wore the girls official uniform, her hair was the color of amethyst, her hair in rolls, she also has silver eyes that held curiosity and worry, her white skin filled with a bit of sweat. She, who was slumped, stood up to her full height, 5'7, and stared at Henry and she set her hand on her hip. Henry had a hard time to stare at her eyes since her body was something to kill for.

"I came to check up on you and on your familiar." Stella said as she looked up at stares at Henry's pink eyes.

"Well you'll have to wait. The bastard John almost killed her."

"But when can I see her?"

"Later. I got research to do."

"Can I join, it might be fun~"

"No!"


	8. Chapter 8: Dare

"Mmmm..." Katsuki groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, light peeking through the window. Already opened, she took in the scenery around her as she laid on a bed. Rows of beds were next to her, a few windows to let light in, a desk and...two girls sitting in a chair next to her bed. "H...hello?" Katsuki was trying yo say, but it came out a painful squeak.

"Hm? Oh your awake!" Stella happily said as she smiled and clasped her hands together. Katsuki, who's throat was dry, pointed at the glass of water on the table near her. "You want water?" Katsuki nodded and in a second, Stella returned and helped Katsuki drink the water.

"Haaah! So much better..." Katsuki sighed happily as she sat upright and stared at the other girl. She had blonde hair which was long and wavy, sunny golden eyes, and a flat chest which seemed to small since her school uniform hid it from eyes view.

"Are you alright?" The blonde girl asked as she worriedly looked at Katsuki.

"Yeah...I think? Huh? Why is it so windy..." Katsuki mumbled as she looked at herself and saw that her uniform was coated with dry blood and a giant slash mark on her stomach and back.

"You don't remember?" Stella asked.

"Not really...its a bit fuzzy but I can't remember." Katsuki said as she got off the bed and stretched. "So where's the bastard?"

"Bastard?" Both girls questioned.

"Oh...umm Henry."

"Oh, he'll be back in a few minutes. He had to go back and talk to the master wizard." The blonde girl said as she smiled at Katsuki. Katsuki, who began to think of what to do until Henry came back, thought of an idea.

"Hey! How about we play a game..."

* * *

><p>"So Henry, seems like you have an extraordinary girl." Saito said to Henry as they walked up the cobblestone spiral stairs in the tower, torches to light their way to the medic ward.<p>

"Extraordinary? More like plain human." Henry replied as he gave a scowl, remembering the very bad moment when Katsuki hit him.

"Well not technically human anymore. For your familiar, Katsuki has become Fangdalfr." Saito told him as both reached the medic ward and opened the door. Entering the medic ward, they heard voices.

"Alright Katsuki, do the dare." Stella's voice said, both men thinking what 'dare'.

"Grr...fine but it doesn't count!" Katsuki angrily huffed as her voice disappeared and a muffled 'kyaa' was heard.

"Katsuki, what are you doing-" Henry was asking when he pulled the curtain that blocked the view of the bed and he paled while Saito had a nosebleed of what he saw. On the floor, sitting next to each other, Katsuki and Stella were kissing as the blonde girl, Luna as Henry knew her, was hiding her face from the two girls. "Familiar..." Henry angrily said as he was once worried.

"Mm!?" Katsuki pulled her lips apart from Stella. "Henry! Wow I didn't think that you were worried-"

"You DOG!"

"YYEEEOOOWWW!" And a large explosion was heard across the magic academy grounds.

* * *

><p>"Henry...where's your familiar?" Flame asked as she sat on bottom row of the top row, where Henry was sitting and waiting for class to commence. "Did it run away?"<p>

"No. My familiar is right next to me." And Henry pointed his finger to a pale and deflated Katsuki, who was sitting on a chair with a new outfit. She now wore a old blue jacket, white top on the top as there was a hoodie behind her hair, dark blue jeans that were tight and blue and white sneakers.

"What happened to her? She looks half dead." Flame said as she sweatdropped at Katsuki's appearance.

"Well...

_(Flashback)_

_" YOU DOG! DISGUSTING! STUPID DOG!"_

_"OWW! OWWW! WAS THAT A TABLE!? NOOO! NOT THE WHIP! YEEEOOOWW!"_

_(Flashback end)_

"I guess she had a nightmare." Henry said as he wasn't in the mood to tell her the truth.

"Hi Henry!" Luna's voice caught his ears, turning to the voice he saw Luna and Stella walking up the steps to sit in the table next to him.

"Hello Stella, Luna." Henry replied as he leaned on his head on his hand. Stella, walking up the steps, saw Katsuki who was still deflated and pale, and smiled as she touched her lips.

"Hello Katsuki." Stella greeted her.

"Hi..." Katsuki mumbled as her skin was returning back to its normal color. Stella and Luna sat in their table, which Stella scooted a bit closer to Katsuki and Henry.

"What happened to your old clothes?" Luna asked seeing Katsuki in different clothes which looked strangely like a boys clothing.

"Being repaired." Katsuki told her as she stood straight up and stared angrily at Henry. "And all thanks to someone..."

'Please tell me she's staring at someone else...' Henry thought as he felt bloodlust from Katsuki.

"That's terrible, but don't worry! I, Stella, will make that person pay." Stella said as she grabbed Katsuki's head and hugged her to her breasts. 'So...soft...' Katsuki thought as she let her head rest in Stella's breasts.

"Familiar...what do you think your doing?" Henry angrily said as he watched the entire scene.

"I'm...relaxing?" Katsuki answered him, but turning it to a question.

"Well...relaxing time is over!"

"Noo! Don't pull my cheeks! Ish huwt!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! So this is the updates chapter of Henry No Tsukaima! Yay! So let me give you a bit of info on my character, Katsuki!<strong>_

**Name: Katsuki Ryuu**

**Age: 16**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Race: Asian/Earthling**

**Appearance: I think you know already! But her new clothes are Saito Hiraga's old clothing when he was summoned by Louise.**

**Likes: Her pervert side, nice men and girls, a good cooker, strawberries, the beach, reading, sleeping, and people who care for her**

**Dislikes: Henry, noble jerks, annoying people, being punished, leeks, and helmets.**

**Personality: Katsuki ranges her personality from different ways. To kind, to perverted, to being sad and emotional, and finally happy and childish. Katsuki wants a man/woman who is kind and like a knight in shining armor, who will protect her and care for her. Katsuki is quite dense when it comes to love, however her body isn't which sometimes will cause her to do things without knowing. Katsuki is sometimes childish and happy in different cases, but she is always kind to people who are kind to her. Note, if anyone makes her angry, they'll face a very dangerous side of Katsuki.**

**Status: Familiar/commoner**

**Powers/Runes: Runes of Fangdalfr; is still unknown**

**Also Known As: Dog by Henry, My Angel by her dad, Pervert by her friends, Annoying Flea by her delinquent friends, and Perverted Animal by her best friend who has a huge crush on Katsuki.**


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment

"Zzzz...Zzzz..." Snoring was heard next to Henry's bed, and following the snoring we see that it came from Katsuki, who slept in a pile of hay in a bad pose. Henry, who woke up with bags under his eyes, stared angrily at Katsuki as he didn't sleep well. Getting off his bed, only wearing his blue boxers, he grabbed Katsuki by the jackets hoodie and threw her across the ground. Katsuki woke up instantly as she landed on the wooden floor. "Ouch..." Katsuki moaned in pain as she rubbed her elbow. "What was that for!?" Katsuki exclaimed as she gained a tic mark.

"I...barely got any sleep..." Henry seethed out as he was cranky from lack of sleep. "And you know what...for punishment I'll have you not eat breakfast."

"What!?" Katsuki shouted as she stared horrifying at Henry. "You can't do that! Master pleaseeee!"

"Hmm...I'll consider it."

"Yes! The bastard forgive-"

"NO BREAKFAST!"

* * *

><p><strong>GRRROOOWWWLLL<strong>

"Urrgg...so hungry... " Katsuki said as she was sitting outside under the sun, looking hungrily at the other nobles familiar. "Maybe I could..." Katsuki mumbled when she felt a shadow over her. Looking at the cause of the shadow, Katsuki stared at a male. At the age around hers, he had black messy hair as well as black eyes, with Caucasian skin he wore a cook suit that seemed a bit lose as he didn't have any muscles. Katsuki tilted her head seeing that the male was staring straight at her. "Hi?" Katsuki said nervously.

"Hello there. I was wondering why you weren't with the other nobles." The male asked as he gave Katsuki his hand, helping her get off the soft green grass.

"Oh, I'm not a noble. I'm a...uhh...it's complicated." Katsuki said as she shrugged. "By the way, my names Katsuki!"

"Ninjo, pleasure to meet you ." The male, Ninjo, said as he smiled, Katsuki returning the smile.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Ninjo but-"

**GRROOOOWWLLL!**

"Umm..are you perhaps hungry?" Ninjo asked as he stared at Katsuki who blushed in embarrassment. Katsuki scratched the back of her neck, smiling.

"Yeah...Henry decided to punish me as I kept him awake all night." Katsuki answered honestly as she was hungry.

"Henry?...Oh! You must be Henry's familiar! You came from another world?" Ninjo said happily.

"Yep! And I really want to return home.."

"Well...maybe we can share a bit of our world over some bread and eggs?"

"YES! TAKE ME TO THE FOOD!"

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, in a chair and eating calmly, was Henry who had changed and wore the schools uniform. He, setting his fork down, looked at the exit of the dining hall and sighed. 'Hmm...wonder if she ran off...'<p>

"Henry?" Stella's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, Henry looked at both Stella and Luna.

"Yes?" Henry replied as he had finished his meal.

"Were you thinking of your familiar?" Stella asked as she took a bite out of her buttured bread.

"Yes I was." Luna who was staring at Henry, gripped the edges of her skirt hearing that he was thinking of Katsuki. "I wonder if I should have put a leash on her..." Henry said, the two girls sweatdropping at what he said.

"Well if your that worried, why don't we check where she went." Luna suggested as Henry was worried about his familiar.

"That's a good idea. I'll go check up on her." Henry said as he got off the chair and walked outside to the courtyard, Stella and Luna following him.

* * *

><p>"What!? She was here where I told her to be!" Henry exclaimed seeing that Katsuki wasn't in her spot.<p>

"So then where did she wander off to?" Luna said as she looked around until she spotted her. Poking Henry, Luna pointed at where Katsuki was, Henry also seeing where she was. There in a distance sitting on a table, was Katsuki and Ninjo laughing and eating. They actually seemed to be in a good mood. A very...good mood.

"So she went and found a man to talk with?...that dog!" Henry mumbled seeing that his familiar was talking with every man and women that got near her. Stomping towards them, Henry took out his wand and whip. A familiar is going to get punished again today!

* * *

><p>"Haha...yep I never want to take a airplane ever again..." Katsuki said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.<p>

"So there really is flying metal birds?" Ninjo asked as he wanted to know more of 'Earth'.

"Not birds, airplanes." Katsuki corrected him as she had finished a delicious meal. "And another thing was-"

"Familiar!"

"Urrkk!" Katsuki said as she was grabbed hard by someone...Henry she could tell, and was sent down to the ground, the chair she sat on going down with her. A bit dazed, Katsuki stared at the person that pushed her down and paled.

"H-henry!" Katsuki exclaimed as she stood up quickly. She began to nervously sweat.

"Familiar...you think you can just go out and talk or flirt with every person you meet?" Henry angrily said as he chose to use the whip. Katsuki took a step back, seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Eeep!" Katsuki squeaked as Henry began the punishment. Dodging, ducking, and jumping away from Henry's swing, Katsuki evaded the attacks, Stella amd Luna looking at the two with amused faces. Ninjo, who stared at the two, smiled. 'What a cute couple.'

"Stop moving!" Henry shouted as he tried to hit Katsuki.

"You wish! I'd rather die before I get punished!" Katsuki shouted as she twirled and ducked under the swings. Yep...what a Tsundere Master and Misunderstood Familiar!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Also I have news! I made a new story! Its called _Alduin's Return! _Its a fan fiction of Skyrim! So check it out! And now...KEEPLOVINGSTAR IS OUT!**


End file.
